Sasukekun
by ayam LoVe jidat
Summary: Sakura pulang ke Jepang dan menjadi manager Akatsuki. ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, juga cinta matinya. Fict for my birthday. R&R pleaseeee?


**This Fict is for my birthday *narsis mode: On***

**DISCLAIMER: Semoga aja punyaku... *dibunuh Masashi***

**Rating: T **(kalo pikiran lagi kotor bisa jadi M, hihihi)

**Genre: ngasalll...**

* * *

_Aku bahagia…_

_Aku bahagia dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, setelah bertahun berusaha melupakannya, tapi tetap tak bisa membohongi hatiku._

_Aku benci…_

_Aku benci dengan perubahan deyak jantungku yang memompa darah lebih cepat dari memmbunuh orang sekalipun._

_Aku takut…_

_Aku takut kalau ternyata dia…_

* * *

Aku mulai berjalan, menapaki lantai-lantai yang sudah lama tak kupijakkan seperti dahulu. Sore hari ini begitu indah, tapi tak seindah hatiku. Yah, aku memang tidak mengerti tentang perasaan ini. Setiap malam aku memikirkan Sasuke-kun. Terkadang, aku malah menangis. Sekalipun rekan kerjaku mengatakan bahwa aku tegar, tapi tetap hanya anakku saja yang mengetahui aku. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Entah mengapa Pak Ibiki malah menyuruhku datang jam segini. Mungkin karena sudah sepi? Atau mungkin karena dia mengetahui akan terjadi sesuatu padaku agar tidak diketahui orang banyak? Entahlah, yang pasti itu semua dilakukannya untk kebaikanku juga.m

Sebentar lagi. Sampai. Huh, sekarang bukan hanya perkara jantungku yang bertambah, tetapi juga wajahku. Sebentar, kuambil dulu kaca di tasku.

.

.

.

Aaaaargh! Kenapa mukaku jadi pucat begini?! Pasti senpai-ssenpai akan menertawaiku, atau mingkin lebih parah lagi membicarakanku. Sial! Stay cool, Sak, Stay cool! Kuakui aku bukanlah orang yang dingin, ramah malah. Tetapi aku kan sudah latihan seminggu, masa mengatur penampilan saja tidak bisa? Sudahlah, tidak usah kupikirkan, lagipula aku sudah menyetujuinya, untuk apa aku menyesal?

Deg! Anjrit! Ternyata ada Neji juga. Pasti aku nanti ditertawai Tenten juga. Cuek Sak, cuek! Huh, memang aku tidak berbakat jadi motivator. Memotivasi diri sendiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi orang lain? Hmm… ruangannya agak berantakan, maklum cowok, ups, pria. P-R-I-A. Tentu saja pria, kata orang-orang mereka ini berwibawa sekaligus mmenyeramkan. Kalau soal itu sih, aku tidak peduli. Toh, pekerjaanku dulu juga bersama orang-orang hebat. Jadi bisa dimaklumi kalau mereka sedikit angkuh. Hmm… mungkin dengan keramahanku mereka bisa merubah sikap? Semoga.

Oke, tenangkan dirimu nona Haruno. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Terdapat beberapa laptop, komputer, lemari, dan…err, yah, beberapa sampah yang sepertinya disembunyikan dariku. Mereka memasang tampang dan tatapan dingin dariku. Tunggu! Ada dua orang yang malah berbeda ekspresinya. Naruto?

"Sakura-chan! Jadi manager baru kita Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku pindah kerja ke sini. Kukira aku kangen sama sekolah ini dan penghuni-penghuninya"

Pak Ibiki menyusulku dari belakang. Penampilannya tidak berubah. Tetap berbadan besar dan tegap, ada coretan di wajahnya, bepakaian hitam-hitam. Tapi, walau begitu, ia tetap seorang penyayang keluarga. Aku jadi merasa dia ini jaga image. Kalau aku, aku memakai, mmm… menurutku malah seperti sekretaris di kantor, bedanya aku memakai yang seperti jaket ini(jujur, author ga ngerti tentang fashion, jadi harap dimaklumi) berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah. Aku memakai rok hampir selutut warna hitam. Aku memakai high heels yang sebenarnya aku benci, tapi apa mau dikata? Rambutku kali ini kubiarkan panjang. Dulu, saat rambutku masih pendek, rekan-rekan kerjaku mengatai aku tomboy. Benarkah? Setelah meyakinkan bahwa kupingku tidak tahan dan harus segera diperiksa ke THT, aku mulai memanjangkan rambut. Rambutku sekarang sudah sepanjang melewati diafragma. Aku memakai make-up yang tipis, dengan hanya pelembab bibir. Yang lainnya? Tidak! Mungkin karena itu dikatakan aku tomboy. Oke. Mngapa kita malah membicarakan tentang penampilan.

"Teme, sini! Ternyata manager baru kita Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke-kun langsung melihat ke arah kami bedua. Bagus, tolong siapa saja bawakan ambulans sekarang secepatnya. Ekspresinya tetap dingin, hatiku remuk. Sepertinya dia tidak mempermasalkan ada aku atau tidak, atau lebih parah malah dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku? Cukup berpikiran negatif! Mungkin dia mmemang harus kursus tata krama. Tetapi… siapa wanita dibelakangnya? Jangan-jangan…

"Sakura, cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Ah, iya Ibiki-san. Nama saya Sakura Haruno. Umur saya 21 tahun. Dulu, saya bekerja di beberapa instansi mata-mata di USA. Saya sempat tinggal di Jepang, bahkan dulu saya murid disini juga. Salam kenal."

Lalu, ada salah satu dari mereka yang mmenanyakan sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Pein.

"Haruno, apa alasanmu pindah ke Amrik dulu?"

"Err, dulu, saya ingin mendapatkan tantangan pekerjaan yang lebih, karena menurut saya dulu di Jepang-"

"Salah! Bohong tuh! Hehehe… Sakura-chan kan pindah karenaaaaaa"Potong Naruto. Sialan anak itu! Semoga saja mulutnya tidak separah dulu. Aku langsung memberikannya deathglare yang mampu mematahkan semangat orang. Dia langsung senyum semanis mungkin yang malah membuatku mual.

"Kenalkan, yang tadi itu Naruto Uzumaki, wakil ketua Akatsuki, lalu itu Pein, mantan ketua. Itu Kakuzu, dia bendahara, disebelahnya Deidara, ia sekretaris, dan ketua kita sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha, dia di…itu, disebelahnya pacarnya"tutr Pak Ibiki. Pacar? Jadi, selama ini…

"Kenalkan, aku Karin. Dan disebelahku ini, tunanganku yang sangat tampan ini, Sasuke Uchiha, sekaligus ketua. Aku sendiri manager pertama. Disini ada dua manager-aku dan kau, jadi mohon kerja samanya"

"Bb-baik, Karin-senpai"ujarku gugup.

Ternyata ini yang terjadi. Air mataku sudah mau meleleh, tapi tetap kutahan. Aku tetap berakting sebagai perempuan tegar yang berpura-pura tidak merasakan atau terbebani apapun. Hatiku semakin hancur melihat cincin di jari manis mereka berdua. Suaraku mulai agak serak, tapi untung aku tidak menangis. Naruto lansung memanggilku dan mengajakku untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kami mengobrol basa-basi, lalu mengajakku ke luar. Setelah yakin sepi, aku langsung menangis dan Naruto memelukku. Ia sendiri juga marah dan selalu menanyakan alasannya meninggalkanku, tapi tetap Sasuke-kun tidak mau menjawab, malah mengacuhkannya. Kurasa, hanya Naruto-lah yang saat ini sangat pengertian. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Spajang sore sampai malam, aku curhat dan ia menjadi motivator pribadiku. Yah, paling tidak malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan bebanku agak berkurang.

Pak Ibiki menyuruhku pulang dan beristirahat. Mungkin dia memang mengerti keadaanku sekarang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Aku berjalan dan berpapasan dengan karin yang sedang menggandeng Sasuke. Aku tidak mau menambahkan embel-embel –kun lagi, karna memang tidak pantas. Aku tersenyum smemanis mungkin, lalu cepat-cepat ke mobil. Sudah cukup aku sakit hati, jangan tambah penderitaanku, Tuhan. Aku masuk ke mobil dan menghidupkan mobil, lalu memutar lagu. Lagu itu berkisahkan tentang yang aku alami tadi. Aku langsung mencari lagu lain, tapi sayang, sepertinya tape-ku sedang rusak. Aku lalu memutar radio. Kucari lagu yang semangat, tapi sayang yang ada hanya lagu-lagu sedih. Apa orang-orang sedang patah hati? Satu-satunya jalan terakhir, yaitu memindahkan ke chanel lagu anak-anak yang berlirikkan lagu nasionalisme. Huh, sungguh sial nasibku.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, setelah melewati macet yang cukup panjang, aku sampai di rumah. Aku membuka pagar, dan memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Mataku memaksa untuk segera beristirahat, disertai demo massal anggota tubuh serta pikiran yang juga memaksaku untuk beranjak ke kamar dan tidur. Aku lalu menghidupkan lampu di ruang tengah, mengunci pintu, ke kamar tidur dan mebaringkan tubuh ini. Sejurus kemudian, aku tertidur lelap. Tuhan, semoga besok menjadi hari yang serah dan bahagia…

* * *

**Huahh!! Publish story baru! loh, mana yang Trauma Bioskop? Kemarin, PCku hang, trus mati, trus.... HILANG! Huaaaa...!!! belum sempat disave, wong masih diketik :'( Jd malez ngebuat lagi. trus karna aku pingiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin banget dari dulu ngebuat fict sasusaku, tapi berhubung penyakit malas kumat tapi tetep ngebet di ultah ke-13 ini ga jadi sial, ya udin, jadilah fict singkat-longgar-jelek-ga bermutu-aneh-ga jelas ini.**

**Minta kado doooonk! Ga usah yang mulu-muluk, review aja boleh ^_^ *dibunuh readers***

**Review please?**


End file.
